The present invention relates to a wireharness testing system.
A wireharness typically includes a bundle of individual wires of varying gauges, impedances, and types, arranged in a particular order. A single wireharness may include numerous connectors to interconnect various components and systems. A multiple of wireharnesses may also be bound with other wiring harnesses in a bundle to facilitate installation, repair and maintenance.
During manufacture, faults or breaks in the wireharness may occur. Although effective conventional testing systems are available, these conventional systems may be time consuming and laborious to operate. Furthermore, these conventional systems are not conductive to operation in a manufacturing environment.